1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supervised and unsupervised seat folding, such as but not limited to vehicle system folding.
2. Background Art
Automobiles and other vehicles include any number of seating arrangements for supporting passengers. In some arrangements, the seats may be configured to fold down and/or fold forward. More and more seats are providing such functionality with electrically operable elements that automatically or otherwise fold the seat in response to some type of user input.